Gohan's High School Life
by SSJGodLink
Summary: Gohan Has been training for the 7 years after Cell. But now he has to go to High School and hide his powers! He's only going to be doing one of those options and it's not the latter. No Buu. No Saiyaman. VidelxGohan


Hey guys! This is how I think the high school saga would be like if Gohan showed his powers on purpose and didn't care. This is my first fic so be critical on your reviews so I can get better at writing. Thanks!

"This" is talking.

'This' is thoughts.

[This] is Saiyan bond.

======== is a time shift or perspective change

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any of the respective characters

Gohan's High School Life

Chapter 1: First Day

Gohan heard a beeping sound in his dream. It kept getting louder and louder until he woke up and shut off his alarm clock.

'Hey, today is my first day of school!' He thought.

"I better go get some breakfast before Goten eats it all."

Gohan headed downstairs and was welcomed by his mom, "Good morning Gohan! Ready for your first day of School?" asked Chi-Chi.

"You bet! I've been waiting to meet people my own age for a while now!" Gohan replied.

"Well you better eat some breakfast before you go and grab one of those special lunch capsules Bulma made you." Said Chi-Chi

"OK mom!" Replied Gohan

Gohan then proceeded to sit down at the table and eat 30 bowls of rice in under a minute.

"Thanks mom! See you later Goten!" Called out Gohan

"Bye Gohan see you after school." Said Chi-Chi

"Bye! Come back soon so we can play!" Yelled Goten

On his fly to school, he heard gunshots and went to investigate. There was a bank robbery going on and the police couldn't do much against all of the weapons the robbers had.

"Hello Sir." Gohan said to the police chief

"Get out of here boy! You could be killed!" Said the Chief

"Don't worry about me sir. I was actually coming over here to help." Said Gohan

"Help? What can you do that we can't?" Asked the Chief

"How about this?" Gohan then proceeded to walk towards the bank with the robbers just staring at this stupid kid that's trying to be a hero.

Gohan phased out of sight and behind the robbers. The five robbers were shocked to see the kid disappear like that and started scanning the street looking for him.

Then, Gohan, using minimal power, chopped three of them in the back of their necks, knocking them out instantly. The last two turned around in time to see that happen and made a run for their truck. Gohan let them run then phased right in front of the truck, causing the driver to drop the keys in fright. The second robber then aimed his gun at Gohan and fired every single shot. When he stopped, all he saw was Gohan's hand in a fist. Gohan slowly opened his hand, letting the bullets fall out of his hand. He then chopped the necks of the last two robbers.

Gohan looked back at the chief and walked over to him. When he got there, he noticed a girl with blue eyes and raven-colored hair.

"Sir, that is what I can do to help." Explained Gohan

The chief just sat there with his jaw unhinged and nodded slowly. Gohan then took off again and started going towards his school.

When Gohan got to the school, he saw that he had plenty of time left before his first class, so he went to the office to get his schedule and to see if anyone there could show him around the school.

He was in luck. After he got his schedule he saw another student with blonde hair just leaning against the wall, waiting for the bell.

"Hello there!" said Gohan.

"Huh? Oh. Hi." said the blonde.

"Um, I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me where my classes are." Said Gohan

"Sure, let me see your schedule. By the way, my name's Sharpener."

"Nice to meet you Sharpener, my name's Gohan."

"Nice to meet you too. Wow, you have the same classes I do. All you have to do is just go with me and you'll know where all your classes are." Said Sharpener

"Ok, Thanks Sharpener." Said Gohan

"Don't mention it." Said Sharpener

Gohan came to his first class when Sharpener said, "Hey Gohan, I'm gonna let teach know you're here so that he can introduce you to the class."

"Ok, thanks!" Replied Gohan

Sharpener then walked inside with everyone else, leaving Gohan alone in the hallway. Then the Teacher poked his head out, "Ah, there you are Mr. Son. Could you please come in so I can introduce you?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Gohan said, walking into the room and hearing comments like 'cute' and 'nerd.'

"Okay Class, this here is Gohan, he got perfect test scores on the entrance exams. You would all do well to learn from him. Take any open seat you like Gohan."

"Ok" replied Gohan, looking at the rows of seats trying to find and open one.

"Hey cutie, there's a seat right next to me." Said a blonde girl.

"Oh, thank you!" He walked up to her and sat down in the seat noticing Sharpener right next to the blonde and another familiar girl.

"By the way, my name's Erasa!"

"It's nice to meet you Erasa. Who's that girl that's staring at me over there?" Asked Gohan

"What?! You mean to tell me you don't know Videl Satan?!" Exclaimed Erasa

"Well I can't say I do. Wait a minute, I saw you outside the bank this morning!" Said Gohan

"Yes…. You did" Said Videl, glaring at Gohan. "I saw you there too. And you completely wiped out five robbers that all had guns and you wiped them all out with just a chop to the neck each. Then you went and started flying away."

"Yeah. That was me." Replied Gohan.

"Well, how did you do that? The whole move from one side of the street straight into the bank and catching all of those bullets. That's a trick." Exclaimed Videl

"Nope, no trick, I can actually move 50 times that fast easily. And catching the bullets was easy too. I would've let them hit me, but I didn't want my clothes to get ruined." Explained Gohan

By this time, everyone in the room was listening and were shocked at the 'lies' Gohan was telling Videl. Even the teacher stopped lecturing to listen.

"Really?! You think you're that strong huh? I bet it was just a trick. How about this, we fight, in the P.E. room, tournament rules. If you beat me (you won't) I might believe you." Said Videl

"Ok, when?" asked Gohan.

"Right now! As long as Mr. Coffee is okay with it." Replied Videl, looking towards the teacher. (A/N I'm not good at making up names.)

"Go ahead. We can all go to see this liar put in his place." Said the teacher.

"Great! Let's go." Said Videl

In the gym, Videl and Gohan got into the ring. Videl took her stance with Gohan just stood there.

"Well! Aren't you gonna get in a stance?" asked Videl.

"No, I don't need to, I already know I'll win." Said Gohan

"Why you arrogant…..Gah!" Said Videl

Videl rushed at Gohan and threw her strongest punch but it went through Gohan. She turned around and saw Gohan at the other side of the ring. She rushed at him again and threw another punch but Gohan just grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. She tried to punch him again and actually hit him, but Gohan didn't budge an inch. Videl got confused then felt immense pain in her hand and fell to the floor clutching her hand in pain.

Everyone in the room got silent seeing Videl in pain on the floor with Gohan just standing there.

"Jeez! What is your face made out of?!" Complained Videl

Gohan just chuckled. "I told you I would win."

"You haven't won yet. Asshole!" Videl leapt up and tried to kick Gohan but Gohan just ducked and punched her stomach very lightly (for him) and Videl flew out of the ring and fell to the floor unconscious.

Videl woke up in the Nurse's office with her hand wrapped up.

"Wha-" started Videl

"You broke your entire hand on my face." Said Gohan

"Why do I feel like I was hit by a train?" asked Videl.

"Well you wanted to fight me and I punched you in the stomach." Replied Gohan

"Oh. Why did I want to fight you again?" Asked Videl

"Well, you said that all the powers I have are tricks and you got mad at me and challenged me to a fight. You said if I won then you would believe me." Explained Gohan

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You're a really good fighter Gohan. Maybe as good as my dad." Said Videl.

"Actually I can beat you're dad no problem. In fact, you are actually stronger than your dad." Said Gohan.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ABLE TO BEAT MY DAD! HE SAVED THE WORLD FROM CELL!" Replied an angry Videl.

"Actually, I'm the one that beat Cell. I actually beat him after he killed my dad." Gohan's eyes looked down in shame.

Videl got ready to scream at him again but saw the pure emotion in Gohan's eyes that she believed him. She felt ashamed to have been mean to him ever since he got here.

"How did he die?" Videl gave Gohan a sympathetic look.

"It'll be too hard to explain right now. How about you come to my place sometime? I'll tell you everything about myself." Said Gohan

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. Wait! Can you teach me how to fly?" Said Videl

"Yeah I guess so. It should be easy enough. By the way, I live in the 439 mountain district. Can you get there on Saturday?" Gohan asked

"THE 439 MOUNTAIN DISTRICT! HOW DO YOU FLY HERE SO FAST? THAT'S OVER 500 MILES AWAY!" Exclaimed Videl

"I can fly pretty fast. Almost 2000 miles per hour when I'm not trying" Replied Gohan (A/N I actually did the math and if you went 2000 miles an hour, you could go 500 miles in fifteen minutes.)

"2000 MILES PER HOUR! Ugh, I'll think about that later. But yeah, I can get there in my jet copter. It'll take me about two-and-a-half hours though." Said Videl

"That's fine. Just come over whenever. Oh! Before I forget. Eat this. It'll heal your hand and make you feel better." Said Gohan handing her a small green bean. (A/N First person to guess what this is gets their name in the next chapter for a character.)

"Ummmm. Ok." Videl ate the bean, "…." "OH MY KAMI! My hand is fixed! And I don't feel any more pain!" Exclaimed Videl

"Yeah. See, I told you it would work. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" Gohan said as he started to leave

"Ok then, see ya." Said Videl

End Chapter One

Thanks for reading and if you decide to R&R, please review brutally honest if you think your opinion will help me write better. Thanks. Talk to you later!

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Hey Guys! Welcome back to Gohan's High School Life! Just to clear up any confusion in this chapter or the last one, I'm letting you know two things. One: that Videl was unconscious for the rest of the school day and that's why the chapter ended with only one class. And two: that Gohan started school on a Wednesday. I'm just starting his school that way mine starts. Anyways, here's Chapter two!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

[Saiyan Bond]

Gohan's High School Life

Chapter 2: Questions

As Gohan was woken up by the alarm clock yet again, he got up, got ready, and headed downstairs for breakfast before Goten ate it all. When he got to the table, there was thankfully enough food left for him. As he ate his Mom talked to him.

"So did you sleep well? You went to bed pretty late." Said Chi-Chi

"Yeah, I slept fine. I told you I was up late because I was training a bit" Said Gohan

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you got enough sleep." Said Chi-Chi

"Thanks mom. And yes I did." Said Gohan

"Good. Now hurry, or you'll be late" Said Chi-Chi

"Okay. Bye Mom! Bye Goten!" Said Gohan

"Bye Gohan!" Replied the two

'He is sure growing up fast' Thought Chi-Chi

While Videl was flying her jetcoptor, she saw something strange.

'Is that… Gohan?!' She thought, 'I think I'll go over there and see how he's doing.'

When she got close, Gohan looked over at her and waved. Videl waved back a little shyly since he was wearing a Gi (A/N the one he wore in the anime while training for the WMAT.)

'Wow! I know he's strong but to have muscles like that….' She thought. A slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hey Videl! How are you feeling today?" Asked Gohan

"Fine. I'm all better cause of that bean you gave me yesterday." Said Videl

"That's good. Wouldn't want you to have to write with your non-dominant hand." Said Gohan

"Yeah, that would be tough. Well anyways, see you at school." Said Videl

"Ok. See you there. I gotta go take care of this crazy driver." Gohan rapidly descended towards the ground.

'Crazy driver?' Thought Videl as she looked down and sure enough, there was a crazy driver driving all over the road almost running people over!

She then saw Gohan land nonchalantly in front of the crazy driver's car and the driver slammed the brakes as to not hit the boy that just fell out of the sky. She gasped as she saw Gohan pick up the car as if it were nothing and scold the driver.

'HE CAN PICK UP CARS THAT EASILY?! Thought Videl

"Ugh, I talk to him about that later." Said Videl as she flew off to school.

When Gohan walked into class, everyone stared at him. Some in envy, some in astonishment, and some in hate. To scare them, he phased from the door right into his seat. The kids in the rows ahead of him were looking all around the front wondering where he went.

"Ahem. Back here." Said Gohan

The student right in front of him slowly turned around, saw Gohan, and screamed while falling out of his chair. Everyone else in front of Gohan just turned pale as they looked at Gohan.

He chuckled, "Did I scare you?"

"No." Said they boy with wide eyes

"You sure?" Teased Gohan

"No." Replied the boy

"Thought so." Was all Gohan said before the lesson started.

'Ugh. Why is this class so easy? I've been doing this math since I was eight.' (A/N First person to guess who this is gets to be in the next chapter.)

"Hey Erasa. When's lunch?" Asked Gohan

"After the next two classes. Why?" Said Erasa

"I'm hungry." Said Gohan

"Did you eat breakfast?" Asked Erasa

"Yeah, but I have a fast metabolism. That's why I ate so much yesterday." Said Gohan (A/N Gohan went through his normal day but I went with Videl's perspective right after the fight)

"Oh yeah. You do eat quite a lot." Said Erasa

"Yup I sure do" Said Gohan giving the Son Grin. ™

They stopped talking so the teacher wouldn't yell at them; the rest of the class passed uneventfully.

"Boy am I starved!" Said Gohan, for lunch hour had finally arrived

He grabbed his lunch capsule and leapt up onto a tree branch 30 feet off the ground. He then activated the capsule perfectly as to not have any food fall off the branch. It all fit and with just enough room to fit him as well. He then proceeded to eat it all in about two minutes. He was about to leap down when he noticed Videl and Erasa talking and walking towards his tree. Videl blushing a bit. He decided to stay up there to see what they're talking about.

"NO WAY! You mean to tell me that you actually find a guy attractive?!" Said Erasa

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself. I mean, I haven't known him long." Said Videl

"Hun. I went on a dating site and talked to this guy whose username was _guy on website_ for about two hours and I thought I was in love. I hadn't even met him and I thought we were in love. You've actually met the guy AND he might be able to beat your dadfor your hand!" Exclaimed Erasa

"Yeah but I don't know if he even likes me. I mean, he's barely talked to me at school. He mostly talks to you." Said Videl

"He only talks to me when he wants to know either when lunch is, when the class ends, or to tell me to wake him up when there's five minutes left in class." Said Erasa

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Videl

Gohan was shocked. Videl LIKED him!

'Well I guess I did make kind of an impression on her yesterday' Thought Gohan

As to not be caught eavesdropping, he phased to the school roof then walked to his next class

After school got out, Gohan was walking with Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl to the mall. Erasa had asked him to go and Gohan, being polite, accepted. When they got there, the guys ended up holding everything the girls bought. The two guys look at each other and shared a look of sadness. After buying everything in the mall, or so it seemed to Gohan, they all went to Videl's house to hang out.

After about an hour, Gohan looked at his watch.

"Oh shit! I'm late! My Mom's gonna kill me!" Cried Gohan

"Do you need to call her? I can give you a phone." Said Videl

"Yes please!" Said Gohan

 _Ring…Ring…Ring,_ "Hello?" Said Chi-Chi

"Hi mom I'm-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO!" Screamed Chi-Chi

"Mom, I'm with my friends! We went to the mall and now we're at Videl's house!" Said Gohan

"Wait….Videl….GIRL?" Said Chi-Chi

"Yes Mom, Videl is a girl." Said Gohan

"OH! You can stay as long as you like Gohan. At least until Eight o'clock. THEN YOU BETTER BE HOME!" Said Chi-Chi

"Ok Mom. I'll be home by eight. See you later." Said Gohan

"Okay. Goodbye." Said Chi-Chi

"Bye" _Click_

"So…..everything ok?" Asked Videl

"Yeah. I just have to be home by eight."

"Really! You can stay longer!- I mean. Cool." Said Videl, blushing a bit.

'So, she does like me. I could have some fun with this.' Thought Gohan

They both went back to Videl's room to play a game.

"Hey Gohan!" Yelled Sharpener, "You ever play this?"

He showed Gohan a box that said Cards Against Humanity on it

"No. Can't say I have." Said Gohan

"Well we're all gonna play it till we have to go." Said Sharpener

"Okay. Whatever you say." Said Gohan

Gohan left at 7:40 as to not be late with his face pale and his innocence almost all gone.

When he got home at 8, he was tackled by a little blue and orange blur.

"HiGohanhowwasyourdaywhyareyoulatedoyouwannaplay?!" Said Goten (A/N For those of you who didn't catch that: Hi Gohan, how was your day? Why are you late? Do you wanna play?)

"Sorry Goten, it's a little dark to play today. Sorry." Gohan saw his brother's disappointed face, "You know what though? I'll come home right after school tomorrow and we can play all day. Ok?"

"Yay! Sounds great!" Replied Goten

"Great! Now let's get some dinner." Said Gohan

"Yay! Food!" Yelled Goten


End file.
